if you ever come back
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Tapi kau bilang kau akan pulang. ;; kaito/miku


a/n: fail angst orz yay to kelebayan!

disclaimer: vocaloid © yamaha; ken hirai beserta lagunya bukan punya saya berhubung dia nyata; judul © the script (lagu berjudul sama)

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

Tapi kau bilang, kau akan pulang.

if you ever come back

kaito/miku

-x-

* * *

><p>Miku adalah seorang pemimpi. Dia berjalan, berbelok, dan tiba-tiba saja mengoceh membicarakan mimpi barunya. Mimpi-mimpinya bervariasi. Dia pernah bermimpi mendapatkan boneka berbentuk bawang perai. Dia juga pernah bermimpi bahwa dia akan bertemu dengan maskot berkostum bawang perai. Dan dia juga pernah bermimpi bahwa suatu saat nanti, dia akan menikah dengan bawang perai. Sebagian besar mimpinya memang berhubungan dengan makanan kesukaannya; sisanya diisi dengan mimpi-mimpi yang berhubungan dengan penyanyi idolanya, Ken Hirai.<p>

Miku bersyukur menjadi seorang pemimpi. Jika orang memimpikan sesuatu, imajinasi seseorang akan berubah dari angin sepoi-sepoi menuju angin badai yang meluluhlantakkan realitas kehidupan, dan Miku menyukai hal itu. Dia suka berlari pergi, kabur dari kejaran realitas, membentuk mimpi baru di pojok kamarnya.

Seseorang yang mempunyai mimpi tapi tidak menceritakan mimpinya pada orang lain bukanlah seorang pemimpi, begitu menurut Miku (yang saat itu berpura-pura menjadi seorang profesor di bidang Psikologis). Makanya Miku menceritakan semua mimpi-mimpinya pada Kaito, seorang lelaki yang telah menjadi teman apartemennya selama bertahun-tahun. Kaito seorang lelaki yang baik. Dia sudah membiarkan Miku, yang saat itu berumur tiga belas tahun dan lari dari kenyataan orang tuanya bercerai, tinggal di apartemennya. Dia mempersilahkan Miku masuk dengan handuk menggantung rapi di lengannya, memberikan handuk itu pada sang gadis dan menanyakan keadaannya, tersenyum setelah mendapatkan jawaban, dan menawarkan penawaran yang menggiurkan itu. Miku langsung menyukainya, sempat bermimpi bahwa dia akan menyandang nama marga Kaito.

Tahun-tahun yang menyenangkan berlalu dengan cepat. Tujuh hari, lima puluh empat minggu, tiga ratus enam puluh lima (atau tiga ratus enam puluh enam) hari, dan empat musim silih berganti, memenuhi tugasnya untuk menjadi penentu waktu dan pelengkap dunia. Setiap malam, Kaito mengetuk pintu kamarnya, disambut Miku dengan sikap ceria, duduk di sampingnya, menggenggam tangannya seraya mendengar celotehan Miku, senyum bermain-main di wajahnya. Dulu.

Sekarang, Miku, perempuan berumur delapan belas tahun memojok sendirian di kamar, menangis dan bermimpi malaikat datang membelah jiwa raganya.

/

Langit menumpahkan tangisnya, membasahi dunianya dengan airmata dingin yang membuat seisi dunia didera kebahagiaan juga kesedihan. Kabut menyelimuti kota, seakan-akan menandai bahwa kota yang diselimutinya merupakan miliknya dan dia tidak akan membiarkan seseorang atau sesuatu datang ke wilayah kekuasaannya.

Miku menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela berembun, menarikan jari-jarinya di kaca jendela yang berembun, menimbulkan suara decitan lemah. Dia memutar jari telunjuknya di atas kaca jendela, memainkannya seakan-akan jarinya menjadi seorang yang sedang bermain selancar es di atas arena es. Bosan, dia menggambar wajah Kaito, kemudian menghapusnya lagi, menggumam bahwa gambarannya sama sekali tidak mirip dengan yang asli. Jadi dia hanya mengambar kumpulan spiral, simbol akan kesedihan juga kebingungan yang dia alami semenjak Kaito memutuskan untuk pergi untuk mengejar seseorang perempuan.

(Ironisnya, Miku tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai perempuan yang dikejar Kaito.

Miku sudah mengenal luar-dalam seorang Kaito. Dia tahu Kaito tidak suka es krim rasa sayur. Dia juga tahu kalau setiap hari Senin, Kaito akan bermeditasi di kamar mandi, mencukur janggut yang mulai muncul di dagunya. Dia juga tahu kalau Kaito memeluk kotak berisi barang-barang berharganya tiap kali ia mampir di dunia mimpi. Dia bahkan tahu apa saja pakaian dalam favorit Kaito.

Lalu, kenapa ada satu hal yang ia tidak ketahui, soal perempuan misterius itu?)

/

Miku menangkupkan wajahnya. Langit telah mengajaknya untuk ikut menangis bersama.

/

Tetangganya, Rin, sering datang ke apartemennya―Miku tidak tahu apakah apartemen itu telah menjadi miliknya, Kaito pergi begitu saja―menanyakan apa saja yang ia butuhkan. Rin anak yang pintar. Dia tahu kapan saatnya pergi, kapan saatnya tidak, kapan saatnya diam, dan kapan saatnya berbicara. Jika Miku menggeleng, Rin akan pergi dan tidak muncul sampai pagi berikutnya datang. Jika Miku mengangguk, Rin akan pergi dan akan kembali dalam waktu yang tidak lama.

Sesekali, saudara kembar Rin, Len juga ikut datang. Bukan untuk menjenguknya. Dia hanya datang jika Rin membawa barang terlalu banyak. Len juga anak pintar. Dia langsung pergi setelah urusannya selesai.

Jika Rin mulai beranjak pergi, Miku akan memberikan senyum tipis, menatap Rin dengan pandangan kabur karena airmata mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Mereka terlalu baik untuknya.

/

Tiga hari sekali, Miku pergi ke apotek, membeli aspirin karena kepalanya selalu pusing memikirkan Kaito. Dia menggunakan tabungannya (yang selama ini tersimpan dengan baik di bawah tumpukan bajunya, yang tidak pernah terpakai karena Kaito selalu bertanggung jawab soal ekonomi di antara mereka) untuk membeli aspirin. Saking seringnya Miku datang ke apotek, si apoteker tahu apa yang ia harus lakukan; Miku masuk ke apotek, aspirin sudah tergeletak di atas rak kecil sebelum Miku sampai di kasir. Karena itu Miku menyukai sang apoteker. Dia tidak perlu membuang waktu di dunia luar.

Setelah selesai, dia pulang ke apartemen. Biasanya, setelah lelaki-di-lampu-hijau menyala, Miku terhuyung-huyung karena rasa pusing yang menderanya, mengakibatkan perhatian beberapa orang teralih kepadanya. Seseorang bertanya, _Kau tidak apa-apa?_ dan Miku menjawab, _Ya, aku akan baik-baik saja jika aku meminum obatku, tenang saja, _terpaksa tersenyum untuk meyakinkan orang asing itu bahwa dia _memang _baik-baik saja.

/

(Saat pulang, Miku selalu bilang pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia berterimakasih pada Kaito karena gara-gara kepergiannya, Miku sering mengucapkan dusta, yang akan membawanya ke neraka.)

/

Miku menjerang air seraya suara Ken Hirai yang sedang menyanyikan lagu _Heart of Mine _mengalun pelan di dapur seluas dua kali satu meter persegi. Dia membuka lemari, melihat teh apa saja yang tersedia dan memilih teh melati. Sambil menunggu airnya mendidih, dia bersandar di dinding, menutup matanya, dan ikut menyenandungkan lagu.

Dia senang saat mendengar suara Ken Hirai. Rasanya dia mendengar suara Kaito di sini, tepat di sampingnya.

/

(Suara Kaito saat mengucapkan janjinya selalu terngiang-ngiang di telinga Miku. _Aku akan pulang_, begitu katanya.

Sungguh, itu hanya omong kosong.)

/

Miku memojok di kamar kosong yang dulunya milik Kaito. Ruangan yang biasanya beraroma Kaito itu secara perlahan menghilang, digantikan oleh aroma bunga-bunga bakung yang telah layu, yang ditaruh di dalam vas di meja tempat lampu berada juga tersebar di atas tempat tidur Kaito. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Ken Hirai dari dapur.

Miku menghitung bawang perai beberapa kali, kemudian tertidur, berusaha bermimpi.

Usahanya gagal.

/

Miku menyerah. Dia sudah lelah menangis. Dia sudah lelah memojokkan dirinya di sudut kegelapan. Dia sudah lelah menjadi seseorang yang merepotkan orang lain. Dia lelah menjadi seseorang yang menyedihkan.

Dan pada suatu hari, setelah menyerah, Miku mengepak barang-barangnya, mengunci apartemen itu dan menaruh kunci apartemen itu di bawah pengesat kaki. Dia meninggalkan apartemennya.

/

Esoknya, mimpi Miku terwujud. Miku bersama koper birunya ditemukan tergeletak di tengah jalan, bersimbah darah. Truk menghantam tubuhnya dan seketika itu juga ia tewas. Ada seorang saksi yang melihat kejadian itu, Rin. Dia menyaksikan truk itu menjadi raja di jalanan, menghantam tubuh Miku. Dia melaporkan apa saja yang dilihatnya, menggumam bahwa dia menyesal tidak bisa menyelamatkan tetangganya. Supir truk itu pun menjadi tersangka.

/

(Tapi, ada satu hal yang Rin rahasiakan dari orang lain: dia mendengar jelas suara Ken Hirai, sedang menyanyi saat menyaksikan Miku tewas ditabrak truk.)

* * *

><p>an: uh, kalau bingung, tanya aja, nanti saya PM. Terus, soal Ken Hirai. Pas denger Kaito nyanyi lagu Morning Call, suara Kaito di situ, entah kenapa mirip banget sama Ken Hirai, jadinya ambil deh. Tolong beri pendapat. Ini fic pertama saya yang menurutku lumayan _complicated._


End file.
